


skipping school (what the bad kids do)

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [12]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Butch/Femme, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, IM A SINNER, Lesbians, PWP, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, gee is a Massive Nerd, these tags make me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>L</b> is for <b>Lesbians</b>.</p><p>(In which class is skipped and a staff bathroom is occupied for questionable purposes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	skipping school (what the bad kids do)

**Author's Note:**

> age of consent in NJ = 16, and G&F are both 17/18ish in this story (hence no warnings for underage).
> 
> enjoy! :)

+

"Skip class with me."

" _Frankie_ ," Gee hisses, head whipping around, "You can't just say shit like that, someone could hear!"

Frank simply grins, tucking her hands into the pockets of her baggy jeans and leaning on the locker beside Gee's with a devilish smirk. "Sure I can. Wanna skip?"

"I can't," Gee sighs, swinging her locker door shut and clipping the lock back in place. "I've got social next and you _know_ I have to get a good mark on this essay or else--"

"You'll get an A- instead of an A+, your outstanding grades will somehow plummet into darkness, you won't get accepted to a college, you'll get addicted to heroin and your family will disown you," Frank finishes with a fondly exasperated roll of her eyes.

Gee frowns. "Grades are _important_ , Frankie," she reprimands, "Don't you care about missing class at all?"

"Not really," Frank shrugs. "School sucks. Besides, I've already got good enough grades." 

The bell rings, and students start clearing the halls to get to their next periods. Gee sighs heavily.

"Now or never," Frank sing-songs, playfully eyeing her up and down. "I can think of a whole lot of fun things we can do in one block, but I can always just go smoke in the bathroom alone if you don't want to come."

Gee feels her cheeks flush sharply. "O-oh," she stutters, voice dropping to a low whisper as she nervously smooths the fabric of her skirt. "Here, you mean? At school?"

"Yeah," Frank replies, lips curling up into a mischievous grin. "Hot, right? Whaddya say?"

The hallways are completely empty by now, which makes it easy for Gee to grab ahold of Frank's hand and dart in for a daringly filthy kiss. 

"Fine," she agrees with an exhilarated grin, "Lead the way."

 

\+ + +

 

"So hot," Frank mumbles between kisses a few minutes later, shoving a shirtless Gee up against the white tile wall of the staff bathroom and nipping at her earlobe. "You don't even know. God, wanna fuck you so bad, baby."

Gee inhales a sharp breath, hands landing on Frank's bare chest. "Want you to fuck me," she gasps, "Can you just-- Right now, with your fingers, I mean--"

Frank growls low in her chest, taking a step backwards and pushing Gee in the direction of the small counter which she eagerly clambers up onto, spreading her legs to pull Frank into the vee of her thighs for another bruising kiss.

"Fuck, Frankie," she whimpers, hooking her ankles together behind Frank's back and scooting forward to press their bodies flush against each other. 

Clumsily, Frank somehow manages to unhook Gee's bra and pull it off, tossing it in the general direction of their shirts before cupping Gee's breasts and running her thumbs over the sensitive, dusky nipples.

"You too," Gee pants, scrabbling at Frankie's back in a search for the clasp of her bra.

"It's got a front clip, idiot," Frank giggles after a moment, temporarily releasing Gee's breasts to unclip it and throw it aside. She leans down and takes Gee's left nipple into her mouth, teasingly swirling her tongue around the hardened nub.

"Shit," Gee curses quietly, leaning back against the mirror and arching her back, "Oh, God, Frankie, just hurry up and fuck me--"

Frank grins to herself, withdrawing her mouth in favour of tugging Gee's skirt off and trailing wet kisses down the pale skin of her belly. "D'you want me to use my fingers?" She asks, teasingly twirling the tip of her index finger over Gee's clit through the lacy black fabric of her panties, "Or should I eat you out?"

Gee whimpers, squirming and parting her thighs even further. "Don't care," she mumbles, "Just, fuck, please touch me, please--"

Frank bends down to run her tongue in an upwards line along the damp fabric, nuzzling it with her nose and making Gee whine with impatience before reaching one hand down to pull at her hair. "Keep going," she begs, "C'mon, get them off, just get them _off-_ -"

Frank obeys. She straightens up and hooks her thumbs in the waistband of the panties, slowly sliding them down and allowing them to drop on the floor by her feet, admiring the wanton way Gee spreads her legs wider to expose herself. 

"Please, Frankie," she pleads, head thumping back against the mirror. "Please fuck me, please--"

Frank swallows and gently brushes her thumb over Gee's glistening folds, tauntingly slipping the tip of her index finger inside and watching as she writhes on the counter.

"More," Gee whines, fingers curling and uncurling on the linoleum at her sides, "Frankie, c'mon, please, please just--" She inhales a sharp breath when Frank pushes in with two steady fingers, then instinctively pushes her hips down in search of more friction. "More," she gasps, "More, more, more--"

The mere sight of her - naked and squirming on the counter of the school bathroom, fucking herself on Frank's fingers and begging for more - is probably one of the hottest things Frank has ever seen. She twists her fingers to the right and curls them upwards, massaging the spot that has Gee biting down on the palm of one hand to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Frank can't help but to pause and smugly ask, "Aren't you glad you decided to skip with me?"

Gee nods and bites her lip, eyes sliding closed as she lets out a guttural groan. "Holy shit, just keep going. Your fingers feel so good inside me, Frankie, keep going--"

Frank smirks and pulls her fingers out before thrusting back in with three. "Good?" she asks, gently tweaking one of Gee's nipples and making her gasp.

"Want your mouth on me," Gee eventually croaks out, gazing up with pupils blown so wide her eyes are almost pure black. "Holy shit, please, want you to eat me out."

Frank can feel her smirk blossoming into a full-blown grin as she leans down to mouth at the inside of Gee's thigh, ignoring her impatient whine and inhaling deeply. "Smell so good, baby girl," she sighs.

Gee's only response is a low, drawn-out moan that vibrates through her entire body as Frank finally moves her mouth up to lap around where her fingers are rhythmically pumping in and out. She expertly flicks her tongue over Gee's clit, which elicits a breathy, high-pitched squeak - "'M gonna come, Frankie," she mumbles, eyes flying wide open thighs trembling, "Oh, god, please--"

Gee's mouth falls open and she and tenses, shuddering and clenching around Frank's fingers as she continues to stroke her through her orgasm.

"Holy shit," she pants after a long moment, staring up at the dingy ceiling with glazed eyes. "Wow." She turns her satisfied smile to Frank with a thoughtful look and says, "We definitely have to start skipping class more often."

 _Agreed_ ," Frank grins, leaning in to peck her on the nose. "Do me next?"

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> this is shittily written and im definitely going to hell
> 
> thank for reading - kudos are my favourite thing ever, and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
